A Wild Start For Spring Break
by ryappy
Summary: Santanas POV Santana G!P all smut. One-shot! So Santana and Brittany start their spring break together, and well what can you expect with teenage hormones all over the place? Terrible Summary, Just read it! :)


**WASSUPP GUYS? SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED WHIPPED FROM THE BEGINNING RECENTLY, I'VE BEEN UBER BUSY... THATS NOT AN EXCUSE, BUT JUST SAYING I DID NOT ABANDON THE STORY! JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME K? AND YEAH HERE'S SOME NICE SMUT FOR YOU. ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)**

**Smutfull Brittana Santana G!P **

**Santana POV**

3rd period. 3 more to go and then its spring break! Not only is it spring break, but my parent's are going to be out-of-town on business trips. "Mija, we're so sorry its last minute, but your father and I have to got to Colombia."

"It's up to you how you want to spend the week. You can either go to abuelita's house, or stay at Brittany's. I talked it over with her parents, and they said its fine if you stayed with them." "I'll stay at Britt's place." I said with all the innocence in the world. Not to their knowledge, me and Britt have been together ever since freshman year, so aboout 2 years. She was so accepting when she found out about my condition. Yes condition, I Santana Lopez was born with a penis. A dick. A cock. And a fine one i might say, 9 and a half inches. Not to mention, it drives Britt crazy. "Okay mija, I'll call the Pierces, make sure to be ready by Thursday."

The bell rang, and it was my lunch period. I saw Britt by our lockers, but her back was towards me, so she didn't see me yet. I slowly walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her and nipped at her neck.

"Hey Britt, excited for spring break?" She turned around still in my embrace and pecked me on the lips.

"Totally I can't wait, and my sister is going to Florida with my Grandparents, and you know how my parents are barely home... I was thinking we could you know." She smiled with a lustful glint in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"I like the way you think B, have you been taking the pill like I told you every morning?" I finally got Britt to take the pill, condoms were of the past for us. And its been amazing.

"Yepp!"

"That's my girl, now come on let's go eat lunch." Wanting to be with her in our own privacy, I guided her towards our secret area, where no one really ever went. It was a small secluded area, with a bench and a tree. I laid against the tree, spreading my legs, where Brittany eventually sat between. I wrapped my arms around her waist once more while she fed us. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck and whispered romantic nothings into her ear.

"I love you so much B. How did I ever become so lucky to be with you? You're perfect, you make me feel normal. Happy, you make me feel like life is worth living."

"San, you are normal, don't forget that, and its your penis that makes you special, and it makes me love you even more because there's more of you to love." I guided her chin towards me so I could kiss her. "I love you."

I kissed her lips slowly, appreciating her softness, her sweetness, how she tasted like strawberries. I slowly guided my tongue in her mouth, savoring every piece of her. Its been two years since I've first kissed her, and I could never get enough. I could hear her moan when I sucked on her tongue. She pulled away, and put her forehead on mine.

"I love you too, but let's wait for tonight."

She pecked me on the lips and fell back into my embrace. I wish we could have stayed like that forever, but unfortunately the bell rang and Brittany got up causing me to whimper from the lost of her touch. She smirked at me hearing the sound I made.

"Don't worry babe, tonight you can hold me as long as you want." I smiled back at her and kissed her lips. I linked our pinkies as a force of habit and we went to our fourth period. It was world history and luckily I get to sit next to B. I let go of her pinky and quickly walked up to our table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Why thank you Santana."

"Anything for you my lady." I said as I sat down. Since it was the day before spring break started, it was a pretty easy day, Ms. Goeppener gave us a worksheet and when we finished we got to do whatever. I was one of the first to turn it in, and I sat back at my desk, and looked over to Brittany's worksheet. I couldn't help but smile. All her answers were drew in pictures, for the question '"Why did the pilgrims come to the New World?" She drew pilgrims at the park feeding the ducks.

"Britt, I think Ms. G actually wants words for answers."

"But San, a picture is worth a thousand words! I practically wrote a book on this worksheet." I giggled, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Okay okay, just put your name on it." To my surprise she put Brittany Pierce-Lopez. I looked at her with a funny face. "Uhh Britt? We aren't married." She looked at me and smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to see how it would look. Pretty good together don't you think?" I couldn't help but grin a megawatt smile. When no one was looking, I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It looks absolutely perfect." She smiled back, and got up to turn in the worksheet. She made sure to put a little sway in her walk, knowing that'd I'd be staring at her ass in that criminally short cheerios skirt. She turned her head slightly, seeing that I was staring and smirked. Usually I'd be embarrassed and look away, but I couldn't! It was like she was sexy dancing in the middle of the class. Our eyes met and she lifted up an eyebrow, testing me. She dropped the paper onto the floor and slowly bent over to pick it up rather than squatting. The way she bent over made her cheerio skirt ride up revealing her bright red underwear from her cheerios skirt. I moaned causing the kid on the left of me to look at me funny. I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment. Brittany sat back down and smirked at me. I laughed.

"You're such a tease, I'm going to have to punish you when we get home." I purred into her ear. She shivered with arousal. She looked at me and smiled. "Why not now? Looks like my little show made someone show up to play." Her hand crept towards my lower body, wrapping her hand around my member, and squeezed.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted causing the class to stare at me and Brittany. Brittany was stifling a laugh. "What are you staring at?! I'm just very religious okay?" The class looked at Ms. Goepenner, who was fast asleep on her desk. They eventually resumed their own things while I turned back to Brittany. She had an innocent look on her face.

"You are so going to get it tonight."

"Whatever did I do?" She pretended to look shocked, putting her hand on her chest for emphasis.

"You did this!" I put my hand through her cheerio skirt flaps and pressed my thumb on her clit, which was surprisingly wet. She jumped causing her chair to hit the wall behind us. The class looked over at us again.

"Sorry, I uh thought I saw a spider..." Brittany said as she turned beet red. She quickly sat down and hid her face in her arms putting her head down. The class looked at each other, and shrugged, then once again acted like nothing happened. Brittany raised her head and glared at me. I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey, karmas a bitch not me" She scoffed and turned her back to me. "Aww come on Britt I didn't mean it, and you started it!" I wrapped my arms around her and layed my head on her shoulder whispering into her ear. "I love you Brittany, I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the class, will you ever forgive me?" She turned around and kissed me softly.

"Of course Sanny, I was only pretending to be mad, you know I would never be mad at you." I smiled like a Cheshire cat, shifting in my seat so I could face her directly, but when I shifted so did the fabric on my pants, causing my hard on to be very uncomfortable.

"Ngghfff" I had a distressed look on my face, I needed to get rid of my hardness and fast, Damn Brittany and her ass. Brittany looked at me with a sympathetic smile.  
"Don't worry San, I'll help you, meet me in the janitor's closet in 5?" I nodded unable to say anything else, I really had the best girlfriend ever. She walked up to Ms. Goepenner, waking her up, and asking her to use the bathroom. She mumbled something and waved her hand in saying 'okay'. Brittany walked out of the class, but not without throwing a wink in my direction. I couldn't hold it any longer, as I quickly got up and rushed out of class. Ms. Goepenner continued to sleep.

I saw Brittany about to turn the corner, when I ran up to her from behind and pushed her against the lockers. I flipped her around and captured her lips in mine, I thrust my tongue in without any warning. She mumbled my name into our kiss. "Mmmmmm San" I put my hands behind her head, trying to get more of her, I rubbed my pelvis against hers causing her to pull away and gasp.

"God San, you're so hard, it feels good." I growled at her for pulling away and brought her in for another kiss. I rubbed our privates harder together, feeling Brittany soak her skirt. "San. Closet. NOW." She said in between kisses. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, putting her right above the very large bulge in my pants. I opened the door and sat her on the table. I quickly ripped her skirt off, along with her panties.

"God Britt you're so wet for me." I kissed her roughly, rubbing my hard-on on her wetness. I moved down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmmmmm Sanny please, I need you." I kissed her softly and smiled at her. I pulled my pants and boxers down, revealing my 9 inch erection. I grasped my member in my hand stroking it lightly, I rubbed it against Brittany's slit opening her lips slightly.

"God Britt." I rubbed my underside of my cock against her pussy, lubricating it. "You're so wet for me B, is this how much you want me?"

"Yes, San, Please I need you now." She whimpered trying to lower herself on my dick. I smirked, watching her so helpless, it always amused me. I thrust in all with one push, feeling her wetness encompass all of me. 'OH GOD SANTANA." Her hands latched onto my back, as she got used to my size. "You're so tight, its like you never want me to leave huh?" When I felt her move, I slowly pulled halfway out only to push myself in again. I repeated this motion for awhile.  
"Sanny faster please.." Brittany moaned.

I could only comply, I Laid her back across the desk, and pulled her towards me more, she let go of my back and grabbed the sides of the table, bracing herself. I pulled all the way out, and thrust into her. Hard. I rammed into her with all my might shaking the table. She was screaming incoherent words, yelling me to go deeper. This position was not helping, I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, and continued thrusting. This was Brittany's favorite position, because every time I'd trust into her, I'd hit her g spot right on. Her face was in ecstasy, and my eyes moved to her chest, it was obvious Brittany wasn't wearing a bra underneath her cheerios top, I could see her breasts bouncing up and down through the fabric. I pulled her up and quickly threw off her shirt. I held her by her back, while still thrusting in, and it made me go in her deeper.

"Oh God San, I'm so close, don't stop please." I grabbed one of her breasts in my mouth and flicked and sucked at her nipple. I used one of my hands behind Brittany's back and used my thumb to rub her clit. Her hands went around my back, clawing me as she went into orgasmic hyperdrive. "SAN DON'T STOP I'M ALMOST THERE!" She put her head into the crook of my neck muffling her screams, as she had a powerful orgasm. Her vagina squeezed my dick so tight, that it was impossible to move, and I erupted, squirting lines of cum deep into her pussy.

"Oh God Britt." I tried to move to lengthen both of our pleasures. She held on to me for a moment, coming down from her high, and whimpered when my now soft cock fell out, making our mixed cum fall out. "Britt, you're so sexy." I said as she pushed out the cum from her pussy. I loved watching her do that, if there was a war going on, all they had to do to stop fighting was watch her. As she pushed out all the last drops, she got off of the table onto her wobbly legs. She was about to fall when I caught her. "Woah there Britt." I laughed, as she still had a dazed look on her face while she tried to put her skirt on.

"Its not my fault I can't stand straight you fucked me into oblivion in under five minutes." She said as she put on her cheerios top. I smirked.

"Hey, this is just the beginning, tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your own name." I whispered seductively into her ear. "Mmm can't wait baby." She said as she pecked me on the lips. We walked back to class, giggling about what just happened. When we walked in, the class didn't know that we were even gone. And Ms. Goepenner? Still fast asleep. We sat back at our table, and I took Britt's had in mine while I daydreaming drew shapes on her hand. The bell eventually rang, and I had to say good bye to Brittany after walking her to her next class. She had Algebra while I had Calculus. We were still in the same building, so when the bell rings to say its the end of class, I'd always be the first one out, to walk Brittany to glee. I walked Britt to the door, and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"I'll see you soon okay?" She nodded and smiled, turning around to go into her class, putting a little sway in her hips. God she was such a tease, not to mention we just had mind blowing sex, she was practically asking me to fuck her again. I groaned and started to walk down the hall. Calc was very bring as usual, the teacher couldn't even teach, he was still trying to solve his own problem he put on the board. I felt a vibration in my pants. I took my phone out and saw that it was Brittany.

B:I'm bored :p

I texted back: Me too :(

B: Mr. Polyvore is talking about the alphabet again, I think he has his classes mixed up.

S: Those are called variables B. You gotta pay attention if you want to pass the class. B: But Sanny I can't not when I'm replaying the janitor's closet in my head over and over again.  
I groaned, and could feel myself growing hard. She texted again.

B: You're hard now aren't you? ;) WIsh I could suck you off right now. I'd do so good, you'd give me an A. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me or if my teacher was going to catch me texting. Luckily I sit in the back of the class. I started to rub my hard on through my pants.

S: Oh yeah? And why's that?

B: Because I'd take you all the way down my throat, swallowing all your delicious cum, while you try to gag me.  
Ohhh God, what this girl does to me.

S: How do I know if you can swallow all of it?

B: Because after I have all of it, I'm going to kiss you, so that way you can taste yourself on me.  
I unbuttoned my pants, which gave a little relief, but the zipper was definitely a problem.

S: Mmm baby, keep going.  
B: Then i'd get you hard again by riding your dick so hard, you'll cum inside me and have nothing left.

S: I'm imagining you riding my big dick right now.  
B: Then, after you cum inside me, I'll shove my pussy on your face and ride you while you eat me out raw, tasting you and me together, as I push out the cum that you left in my pussy.

S: I want to eat you out right now.  
B: Wait for tonight baby.  
S: Babe please? Let's go to the bathroom, I need to get off right now.  
B: I can't I need to focus remember?;P She had this all planned out! That fucking tease, getting me hard, and not even helping me to get off.

S: You're a fucking tease you know that Britt?  
B: You know you love it ;)  
I did love Brittany getting me hard all the time, but she'd always finish what she started by riding me or sucking me off.

S: I'm not playing Britt, come to the bathroom right now, and suck me off or I'm not eating you out tonight. It took her awhile to respond and I was getting frustrated. Eventually my phone vibrated.  
B: I'm waiting for you in the 3rd stall.

While my math teacher was still trying to solve the problem, i asked him if I could go to the bathroom. He waved me off "Yeah, sure whatever."

I practically ran to the bathroom and threw the door open of the third stall, I did not expect what I saw. Brittany was sitting on the toilet, with the lid on finger fucking herself while rubbing her clit. She opened her eyes, and saw my cock right in front of her mouth, up and ready to go.

"San fuck me now." She gasped as she continued to fuck herself. I got a little angry. Okay maybe a lot. I pulled her hands out of her pussy and held them above her head, then with my free hand I pulled her down, so her mouth was right in front of my throbbing member. "Suck me off now." I growled, not playing around. Brittany gulped, my dick was larger than earlier this afternoon, I got so hard during class, I grew an inch so now I was a full 10 inches. I was getting annoyed about how Brittany just stared at my dick, so I shoved her face forward, pushing have of my length into her surprised mouth. I could almost feel the back of her throat. I tried going in deeper, which caused Brittany to gag, the vibrations felt sooo good, I thrust 3 inches in more with my head thrown back. 8 inches in. I stared down at Brittany, she was trying not to choke I could tell, and began bobbing her head up and down sucking and licking me, but never all the way.

"God Britt you suck me off sooo good baby." My head was thrown back, and I began to move my hips, slowly at first but then increasing with speed. Brittany was trying to take in all of me, but the farthest she's ever gone on her own was at most 6 inches. "I thought you were going to take all of me Britt britt."

I smirked, with an evil tone in my eyes. "Don't make me use my hands." She took her mouth completely off of me, and looked at me determined.

"I can do it, don't worry Sanny." She went back down on me.

"Uggggggggh Britt c'mon deeper." I started to move my hips, faster into her mouth, throat fucking her now. She was gagging avery time I thrust deeper, but I didn't care I know she can handle it. She got 8 inches, and soon she wasn't gagging as much. "Oh fuck Britt." I let go of her hands above her head and moved mine to the back of her head. I pulled her away completely, and I saw her lips were wet with my pre cum.

"You're going to do this right. Right now." I pushed her head onto my dick, making her take all of me. Her eyes went wide, as she could feel me down her throat. It felt soo good. I threw my head back and let her mouth get accustomed. Her hands went towards my ass and squeezed, showing that she was ready. I smiled at her. "if you're ready." I started fucking her throat raw, moving her head back and forth as quickly as possible. I could feel a knot forming in my abdomen.

"Ahh Britt, I'm so close." I stilled my hips, while she continued to suck me off. "OH GOD Britt! Here it comes!" My final thrust all the way into her throat, her mouth on the base of my member, stream after stream Brittany swallowed it all. When I was done, Brittany kissed the tip of my cock for good measure, as it became flaccid again.

"You're amazing Britt Britt, I love you so much." She smiled, then got up and kissed me, she used her tongue to connect our mouths, and I could taste myself on her. "Mmmm." I pulled away and laid my forehead against hers. She looked tired, I felt bad I fucked her throat raw, forcing her to go down on me. "B, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She shook her head no, and smiled.

"It was hot Sanny, I like it when you take control." She said, her throat a still little raspy. I smiled, she really was the best girlfriend ever. I kissed her slowly and moved my hand down to her pussy. She pushed my hand away, and pulled away from the kiss.

"Uh uh. Right now was just about you, you can eat me out later tonight like you promised." I kissed her lips. "I love you B."  
"I love you too S. Now come on, I have to learn the alphabet in math class." She opened the stall door and took my hand in hers while we walked back to class. I dropped Britt off at her class, and went back to mines, the teacher didn't even notice that I was gone that long. I sat back down when hee screamed. "EUREKA I got it! The answer is not possible." He said with a nod, and a smile, obviously proud of himself. I took the time to look at the problem on the board myself. The answer was 4.

The bell eventually rang, and I quickly packed up and rushed to Brittany's class, pushing people out my way, to get there faster. I mean GOD all I want to do is be at the door, when Brittany gets out, they should know not to be in my way walking slower than zombies. I got there right in time, because when I peeked through the window, Brittany was walking towards the door, when she got out, I linked my hand with hers and we started walking towards glee. We were one of the last to arrive, and sat in the back, Britt's legs on my lap. I ran my hand up and down her legs, enjoying how toned and smooth they were, Britt joining the cheerios was the best choice she ever made, sure they'd have less alone time, but the vigorous practices made Brittany's body fit, toned, and absolutely sexy, not to mention everyday she'd have to wear her uniform, which was one of the only reasons Santana wanted to go to school. Mr. Schue came in late as always and wrote on the board. 'Fun'

"Guys I'm super proud of you for your performance at regionals last week. It was absolutely outstanding! So this spring break, I'm not giving you guys any assignment, but to have fun!" The class cheered all but Rachel.

"Umm Mr. Schue, don't you think we should have morning and night practices over the break? Just to make sure the rest of the glee clubbers don't lose their touch."

I growled and was about to insult her, when Britt grabbed my hand and kissed it. I let out a huff and continued to rub her legs.

"I don't think that's necessary Rachel, so I'm ending this meeting early. Have a great spring break everybody!" The class got up, and said their goodbye to Mr. Schue, wishing him a fun spring break. After me and Britt said our goodbyes and 'oh yeah let's make plans to hang out over the break' even though I doubt I would. Brittany's friends with them not me, and besides, I'll be too busy fucking Britt in every and any position possible the whole upcoming week.  
I led her to my car, which was a Mercedes Benz, with leather back seats, for you know.

"San, you need to do some spring cleaning, your car is a mess!"

"What? Britt baby, I try to make my car feel like home."

"That's why you have candy and gum wrappers under the front seat?"

"Until they make trash cans in cars or edible wrappers I'm not cleaning." Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. Something caught her eye in the back seat. "San?"

"yeah?" I said as I started up my car.

"Why is my underwear and bra in your back seat?" I smiled widely at the memory.

"Remember when we went to that club with the other glee clubbers? You got so drunk, We did it in the back seat like seven times. You made me keep those as a memory of that night." Brittany blushed red. "Aww babe don't be embarrassed, you really made my night." I winked. She hid her face in her hands.

"Oh God."

"Yeah, you said that like a billion times that night too." I joked. She playfully slapped me on the arm. When we reached her house, we quickly went in and threw our bags on the living room couch. I picked her up in my arms, and held her against the arm, kissing her neck and face all over. She moaned, and when we heard keys jingling, I stilled and put her down.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?"

The only answer we got was a meow. We looked down and saw it was Lord Tubbington and his little bell around his neck. We both laughed about how we freaked out over nothing. Not only did my parents not know, but hers didn't either. They'd still love Brittany, but they would want to tell my parents which I was so not ready for. Brittany squatted down and scratched Tubbs behind the ears.

"Hey there baby, you scared us!" He meowed and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll go feed him really quick San, I'll be right back." She kissed me and followed Tubbs into the kitchen. Brittany opened a can of tuna and poured it into Tubbington's bowl and refilled his water bowl. He ate happily. Brittany noticed a note on the table signed by her parents.

Brittany,  
We went to go drop your sister off at your grandparents, we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. There's money on your dresser for food for you and Santana. The guest room, isn't done remodeling yet, so Santana will have to share your room. Sorry baby. See you tomorrow! take care!  
Signed: Mom and Dad.

Brittany was so happy, they had the whole house to themselves for the night and Santana was to sleep in her room for the week! She did a little happy dance, while Santana watched quietly at the door way. Brittany turned and saw Santana and blushed. "Sorry, I just found out that my parents won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, and you get to spend the week in my room!" She said giddly bouncing up and down.

"That's great Britt." I wrapped my arms around her waist to make her stop bouncing.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just for you." I said in a low tone. Brittany smirked, and wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her upstairs toward her bedroom. I laid her lightly on the bed, and crawled on top of her, my body flushed onto hers. I grinded against her, feeling her heat radiate from her core. She began to moan as I kissed her all over. I slowly pulled at them hem of her shirt, and she quickly removed it revealing her perky breasts with her rock hard pink nipples. I licked both of them, and focused my attention to the right one as I sucked on it. I used my hand to pull and pinch the left one.

"Oh God saaannn you make me feel so good." I smirked and switched over to the other breast focusing on the left. I moved down and started to kiss her abs.

"I. *kiss* love *kiss* your *kiss* body *kiss* so *kiss* fucking *kiss* much. *kiss* I *kiss* can *kiss* never *kiss* get *kiss* enough *kiss* of *kiss* you." *kiss*.

Brittany continued to moan and wiggle on the bed.

"Sanny please I need your touch." I moved back up to her lips and kissed her. I removed my shirt and bra throwing them across the room. Brittany pulled me in for another kiss and whispered against my lips. "San, you're so beautiful." I kissed her with a passion.

"Thank you." I slowly pulled her shirt off along with her panties. She lifted her ass up to help along with the process. I threw the unnecessary clothes across the room and looked at Brittany completely. She was completely naked, her nipples still hard, and she had a couple of hickeys on her neck. Not to mention she was so wet, she was dripping on the sheets. "So freaking sexy." I growled as I continued to kiss her all over once more.

She grinded herself on my bulge, and as I gave her another hickey or two on the valley between her breast, she undid my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. My cock sprung free from its confinement. I gasped at the relief. I shimmied out of my pants and threw them off of the bed. I laid in between Britt's legs grinding my member against her wetness while continuing my assault on her breast. I wanted to mark her, to make her mine. She grinded harder into me when I sucked on her breasts, almost making the tip of my cock go into her. I lifted my head and gasped.

i looked at her with a lustful gaze, and she stared at me with the same want in her eyes. I grabbed my member in my hand and slowly pushed it into Brittany. Brittany grabbed the sheets around her, adjusting to my size. When I was all the way in I stilled letting her tell me when I was allowed to move, and I didn't mind staying still really. Brittany felt so good around my dick. She was tight, wet and warm and her vaginal muscles would squeeze every now and then sending me into a bliss. She started rocking her hips against me, and I began to move.

At first I'd pull out all the way and then slowly thrust back in, then I sped up eventually resulting in me pounding into her causing Brittany to scream her head off. "OH MY GOD SANTANA DON'T STOP UGH RIGHT THERE BABY." her head moved to one side then the other, her hands were latched onto my back, with her nails digging into my skin, no doubt drawing blood.

I continued to thrust into her as hard as I could, I brought one down to her clit and started to rub her enlarged clitoris. "OH GOD SAN!" That extra movement cause Brittany to fall over the edge, while she panted trying to get her breathing down. I wasn't done with her yet though, without allowing her to recover, I lifted one of her leg up next to her shoulder, thank God she was so flexible, other wise it would hurt like hell, and continued to ram into her. Brittany fell into another orgasm.

"OH MY GOD SAN YOU MAKE ME UGH FEEL SO GOOD UGH." I thrust into her at a rapid speed while she continued to fall under. I felt myself about to cum so I pulled out, much to Brittany's dismay.

"What the hell Santana?!" I flipped her over so she was on all fours and pushed myself all the way into her. I thrust one final time, and came. "OH GOD B! TAKE IT!" I continued my thrust, but they weren't as powerful as before. My cumming cause Brittany to fall into another orgasm, which was about her tenth or so one. After I made sure all of it was out, I pulled out and slapped Brittany's ass with my now soft member, causing Brittany to collapse on the bed. I rolled her over, and she was smiling like a maniac at me while she catched her breath.

"That was amazing Sanny. You made me have like a million orgasms in a row!" I smirked.

"We're not done yet." She looked at me confused.

"But you're all soft now, and and OH GOD!" I shoved my soft dick into her still pulsing cunt. Which believe me was really easy considering how wet she was.

"Britt, I plan to fuck you raw all night, until you're covered in my cum inside and out. Including here." I said as I shoved my index finger up her ass.

"SANTANA!" She arched her back, surprised at the intrusion up her puckered hole. We've done it anally before so I know she can take it, but it required a lot of pain on Britt's part, but she never asked me to stop, which I was grateful for. I pulled out my finger, and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it, and I kissed her.

"Don't worry we'll save that one for last." I smiled at her, reassuring her, that I wouldn't be too rough with her when we were going to do that. "But right now, it looks like San Jr. is up and ready again." I smiled.

"San, I'm still I a little sensitive.. OH GOD SAN SLOW DOWN." We were in Britt's favorite position, where her legs were on my shoulders so every time I went all the way in, she'd be one step closer to another breath taking orgasm. I thrust into her with all my might, trying to get her off as quickly as possible, that my muscles were burning. Her nails dug into my back again, and I let go of her legs and used my right hand to hold both her hands above her head, while my left squeezed her breast. I continued to pound into her, knowing in the end, it'd all be worth it.

Everytime Brittany moaned or told me to slow down I'd only sped up faster, which led to Brittany tumbling down to the best orgasm she had this whole day. "JESUS FUCK SAN! OH GOOOOD UGGGH"

Her pussy convulsed around my member, squeezing it for all it was worth, which led me to cum inside her. I pulled out and saw that Brittany was still getting off. My eyes went wide as I saw her withering around as she continued to plunge into a never ending pleasure.

"Britt..." I began to grow hard again seeing her, her face contorted with pleasure, and pain of wanting her orgasm to end. "Uggh Sann it feels soo good, please I need you." I was quick to comply, but I needed to do something about her hands. I got off of the bed and grabbed handcuffs, from her last year's Halloween costume. Sexy cop. I cuffed her arms together behind the bed post. When she finally came down from her high she smiled at me with the most beautiful smile in the world. "I love you Santana." I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too Britt Britt, now try not to move your hands too much okay? We're going to bring this up a notch." She nodded and smiled. I kissed her lips, and got off of the bed again. I brought a purple vibrator to the bed, and set it on low. It wasn't as big as my penis though, about 5 inches, and 1 inch wide. I put it up Britt's cunt, and she began to moan.

"Mmm San." I kissed her mouth and sat on her chest, with my dick right in front of her mouth. I kneeled right on top of her, so that whenever my hips thrust forward, my dick would go into her mouth. Brittany took the tip of my cock in my mouth and kissed it, the sucked it then licked it. "Oh God Britt." I turned the vibrator a level higher causing Brittany to moan even louder. I shoved my entire 9 inches into her mouth, that I could feel the back of her throat. Her moans from the vibrator, caused a vibration while she sucked on me.

"Oh god, B you're such a slut for my big cock aren't you? Just want me to fuck you all day. A little whore for my cum." The dirty words only turned Brittany on, and began to moan louder, causing more vibrations. "BRITTANY!" I began to hump her face with my dick, going in deeper every time, I was so close, but I wouldn't cum with out Brittany. I reached down and turned the vibrator on the highest level, making Brittany arch her back forcing me in her deeper, which Jesus felt so good. She began to cum, and I fell along with her.

I continued to fuck her mouth as a squirted down her throat, Brittany happily swallowing it all. "Take it B, Take it all. Swallow my jizz like the good little slut you are." My thrusts slowed down until I pulled out from her mouth, some left over semen dripping onto her chest. I uncuffed Brittany and laid next to her, wrapping my arms around her, turning the vibrator on low, but not removing it. I looked into her deep blue eyes, and kissed her nose.

"How did I ever become so lucky?" She giggled, and with her raspy voice. "I love you sanny, you know that."

"I kissed her forehead then her nose then both her cheeks then her lips. " I love you too britt britt, are you ready for another round?" I asked, feeling myself grow hard again. There was something about Brittany that made me want to have her all day long no matter how tired I was. "Mhmm, maybe I can ride you now?" She said hopeful. I smiled at her enthusiasm. "That'd be amazing." I took out the vibrator, which was covered in milky white juices. I put it against Brittanys mouth, and she happily licked it clean. "You're dirty." I smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet babe." She said with a sultry voice, as she lowered herself down my cock. "Oh god, San, you fill me up so good." She cried out as she began to bounce up and down on me. I matched her pace, and when ever she came down I thrust up so I'd go in deeper, much to Brittany's pleasure. I played with her boobs, because they were right there, bouncing up and down up and down with every bounce.

As I watched her breast, my hand found its way down to her nub which I used my thumb to press on. she dropped all the way down, and began to grind against my stomach and hand.

"San, don't stop." She grinded figure eights onto me, with all of my length still inside her. It felt so fucking good. I saw Brittany tugging and pinching at her breast while I continued to work on her clit.

"Oh San. I'm so close. please don't stop I'm so close I'm... I'm SANTANA!" She screamed out my name and she began humping me for all her worth, she squeezed her breast and i put 2 fingers inside of her making her even more full, while I continued to use my thumb to rub her. "San More please! It feels so good, you're making me so full!" She fell on top of me.

I grabbed the vibrator from the night stand and shoved it where my fingers were. She arched her back up again, making the vibrator along with my member to go in deeper, causing Brittany to feel even more full. "OH MY GOD SANTANA THAT FEELS SOO GOOD, MY PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD." She said as she tried to steady herself on my stomach with her hands as she contined to resume grinding on me. "You stretch me so good San."

I was too turned on, feeling the vibrator right next to me inside of Brittany, I grabbed her hips and stilled them causing Brittany to whimper.

"You're such a slut B. Taking 2 at a time. Is this what you want?" I said as I thrust into her hard and turned on the vibrator to high. "Hmm? I can't hear you. Is this what you want? You want two dicks inside you pounding into you? Huh? My little slut?" I screamed as I thrust into her, releasing all my cum into her.

"Brittttaaannnnyyyyyy." We came at the same time, because once she felt herself being filled up by my jizz, her pussy squeezed even harder than before. She fell completely on to me causing the vibrator to fall out of her. Eventually my flaccid penis fell out as well. I rolled us over, so I was now on top. I looked down at Brittany;s dripping cunt and saw her pushing out all the cum I left inside of her, and her slit was slowly shrinking back to her original size.

Brittany was still catching her breath, when I pushed my thumb into her. "SANTANA!"

I looked at her full of want. "Stop pushing it out, and ride my face." She smirked, and remembered how I said I would eat her out with all of our spunk mixed together inside of her. She clumsily got up and sat on my face.

i wasted no time and began sucking on her clit. Brittany began to scream and moan and grab the bed post trying to hold herself up. I loved Brittany's taste, she tasted so sweet I could never get enough of her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her at record speed. She rode my face even harder, that all I could see, smell, taste, hear, and feel was Brittany. I put my middle finger up her pussy, while I ate her clit.

"Sann don't stop! Faster!" I added in two more fingers, and every time I pulled out cum would drip out from our previous activities, I happily lapped it all up and softly bit her, which made her cum. "OH MYYYYYYYYYYYY" She rode my fingers, trying to lengthen her orgasm, while I drank all the juices Brittany had to offer me, eventually Brittany came down from her high and I pulled out my fingers, replacing it with my tongue. I used my tongue to explore the inside of Brittany. When she got off, she collapsed onto the bed, and held her arms out for me to hold her.

I quickly went next to her and pulled her head onto my chest. My heartbeat would always calm Brittany down whenever she was scared. I ran my hands through her hair, and watched as she cuddled up against me. I kissed her forehead.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you let me do these things to you?"

She lifted up her head to look me in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Like you let me do whatever I want in sex, you never say no. I mean what if I go to far? Or if I hurt you?"

Brittany giggled, which confused me. "San, I don't say anything because I want you to be happy and comfortable, and when you are I am. And it never hurts, maybe in the beginning it did, but now if we stopped doing it the way you like, it'll be wierd and not as good. And you'll never go too far, I know you like to try new things, but you know my limits, I'm sure there are things you've always wanted to try, but never did because you thought it would hurt me." I blushed at this. "See? And you always make me feel good when we're doing it. I love you Santana, I trust you with my life, nothing could ever make me think that'd you'd want to hurt me."

I lifted her chin, to give her a kiss. This kiss had no tongue, it was like a first kiss, nice and slow. Brittany had to pull up for air and smiled at me. She was so beautiful, she rested her head on my chest. I was so happy at that moment, I held Brittany tighter as we fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about 8 pm. Brittany wasn't next to me anymore, I looked around and then I heard the shower running down the hall. I smiled and got up, not even wanting to put clothes on. The bathroom door was open, and I could hear Britt humming in the shower. I opened the curtain, and wrapped my arms around her. She shuddered at my touch, since I was cold compared to the hot water.

"Hey B." I said as I kissed her back.

"mm Hi Sanny"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, and I felt really sticky, so I wanted to shower." She turned around and kissed my lips. "Without me?" I pretended to look hurt. She laughed at my antics. "Well you're here now, wash me!"

"I'd rather lick you clean." I purred in her ear, causing a moan to come from Brittany's lips.

"Not now San, I can't feel anything down south thanks to someone."

I blushed. "Well there's a bunch of things we can do up here." I said as I squeezed her breasts.

" Santanaa." She whispered. I quieted her with a kiss. She began to stoke me until I was hard. "If not here." I said as I cupped her mound. "How about here?" I moved my hand back to her tighter puckered hole. I looked at her seriously. She rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"You're so horny all the time San, you're like a cat in heat." She turned back around and bent over. "Just slowly okay?" I smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay Britt britt." I rubbed my tip against her hole, making it open a little, eventually it became big enough that I put two fingers in causing Brittany to gasp. "Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, keep going, please." I nodded and scissored my fingers, lubing Brittany up, once her muscles were no longer tense I pulled out my fingers, and pressed the tip of my dick against her hole. "Ready?"

"Mhmm please San." Brittany whined. I slowly pushed the head in, causing Brittany to gasp out loud. I stilled my hips, and when she started to push herself against me I slowly pushed in further. Once I was all the way in, I didn't move until Brittany started to grind against me moaning. I slowly thrust back and forth never completely pulling out. Her tightness was better than B's vagina, sure that was tight, but her ass felt even better. I slowly started to go faster making Brittany moan louder, whispering my name and sweet nothingness. I promised I'd never go hard on Brittany while doing anal, and boy was it hard, it was only the idea of hurting Brittany that kept her form pounding into her like an animal.

Then Brittany said it. "harder Santana please." I stopped my movement completely.

" Britt I don't want to hurt you."

"San, I need you to go harder please."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything in the world." I bent forward to kiss her behind her ear.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt k?" She could only nod.

I began to move my hips again, speeding up with every thrust, eventually pounding the shit into Brittany. She bit her lip to stop from screaming. With every thrust I'd pull out completely and then push my cock all the way back in when her hole would start to close up. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. it felt like pure heaven, I could only quicken my pace, and ram into her every time. "Britt I'm close.."

"Me too keep going." I tried to go faster, but I needed Britt to cum first, so I put my hand down to her wet hole, and pushed in with 3 fingers, finger fucking her faster than i was thrusting in and out of her ass. "SANTANA I"M COMING!" All of her clamped down on to me at once, my fingers were deep inside her as she came, and her ass clamped down onto my cock suffocating it, making me cum inside of her.

"Brittany!" I used my thumb to rub her clit and my free hand to pinch her breast, making Brittany have another orgasm. We both caught our breath and I pulled out. She turned around and I kissed her. We finished our shower and I dried her off, i looked around the bathroom, for her clothes but could find nothing. "Uhh Britt? where's your clothes?"

"Well I thought since we had our house to ourselves, that I'd be naked the whole time until my parents come back!" The idea of Brittany naked in the kitchen, the living room, heck me banging her on every surface of the house got me hard. " i think you agree with my plan." She smirked eyeing my new erection. I smirked back.

"Baby I think that's a great idea, now come one let's go get dinner. What do you want?"

"Ice cream!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down. She opened the bathroom door and ran down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh. When I came downstairs, I didn't find Britt in the living room.

"Britt? Where are you?" I asked worried.

"In the kitchen!" I smiled, the idea of taking Brittany in the kitchen aroused me, which made a bulge in my boxers. I would have gone commando too with Brittany, but it's not my house, and Tubbs might think its a scratching post. I decided to go with just wearing a tank top and boxers instead. When I walked into the kitchen my jaw dropped. On the kitchen counter was Brittany. With whipped cream on her breasts and two cherries on her nipples. On her mound was chocolate syrup on whipped cream, with a nice jelly bean on top.

"Do you like it San? I thought you could have me for dinner. Only if you want to eat me that is." She said seductively.

My erection was full on. My eyes were filled with hunger and lust as I slowly walked towards Brittany. "Oh what you do to me." I growled.

THE END(:

**SO I WANTED TO DO A SMUT ONE, HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? HAHA AWKS... BUT YEAH HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED IT, AND SUCH, THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT, SO SORRY IF YOU WANTED MORE... YOU CAN READ WHIPPED FROM THE BEGINING THOUGH! I KNOW I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT I HAVE A LOT OF STRESS ON ME RIGHT NOW... BUT I'LL TRY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO GET A CHAPTER UP. AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHIPPED FROM THE BEGINING OR ANOTHER SMUTFUL CHAPTER OR A ENTIRELY DIFFERENT THING, DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME :) I GOT A TUMBLR TOO! .com OR HOWEVER YOU WRITE IT HAHAHA, AND I STILL HAVE MY INSTGRAM, SAME THING rorochelley IF YOU GUYS FOLLOWED OR LIKED ANYTHING THAT'D BE AWESOME SAUCE! :) AND PLEASE REVIEW! LOVES YOU GUYS**


End file.
